Unsealing Technique
|image=Flying_Tool_2.JPG Summoning_scroll_for_corpses.PNG |kanji=開封の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kaifū no Jutsu |literal english=Unsealing Technique |english tv=Unsealing Jutsu |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, General skill, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Argent Nara, Shigekuni Chikamatsu, Juin Uzumaki, Hizashi Yamanaka, Shiwaka Sarutobi, Rika Mizuki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Nenmu Kurama, Mamaru, Kagami Hyūga, Naruto Namikaze (Cloud), Kiyo Uchiha, Shibui,Dǎiyí,Miran Uzumaki, Sadao,Lumaria Yamanaka, Takeo, Raiden Narukami/Genin, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate), Kaijū Senshi, Kuro Isei, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kasai Uzumaki, Kaichi Uchiha, Shin Hayata, Akari Rinku, Kikatake Uzumaki, Raiden Narukami, Izaya Jun, Mikuru Rinku, Kinmaru, Kenji Nagashi, Renji Shakuhai, Juro Uchiha, Inoka Yamanaka, Gyobu Uchiha, Gina Uchiha, Kenichi Kaneko, Kareha Kurosaki, Katori, Nora Murakami, Itsuki Dairyū, Heiwa Megami, Shisou, Hajikata Uchiha, Saito Otsutsuki, Delta Uchiha, Masago, Masato, Jatai Uchiha, Nishiki Gutai, Kabuki Uzumaki, Sayuri Senju, Genshou Yamaguchi, Shinzou Aburame, Sotto, Sakuya, Kite Unobara, Shibuki Uchiha, Yumiko, Fuurin, Kenji Hatake, Yutaka Uchiha, Kotone Etsuko, Heian Soga, Kakezan, Mii Hōzuki, Kawakami Uzumaki, Kōi Fūma, Ayame, Takumi Uchiha, Hyouya, Genki Heike, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Dorita Saki, Hayato Shin, Tao-Long, Haruka Sakumi, Rikou Raion, Heiwa Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Tadashimura, Mitsunari Sasuke, Naoki, Meiro Uzumaki, Kiyomi Mizuno, Himuki Kokutan, Kagemori Seiun, Urusai, Kaba, Keshigomu, Rika, Ryū Uzumaki, Setsuna Yoshida, Akemi Hyuga, Subaru Shinozaki, Kemuri Sukiru, Kaidan Nomura, Hideyuki Ohara, Masumi Sarutobi, Michii Kari, Samiya, Yaeka Sakamori, Kawazu, Meikyou Shisui, Meimei Uchiha, Fude, Tomiko Uzumaki, Aoi Uchiha, Tsumetai Hashira, Tabikarasu, Enpa Tsuyujimo, Chiyome Mochizuki, Ikioi, Shinrai, Deidrich Albverdich, Yoshihira, Akimitsu Kohaku, Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Yukina Senju, Raiku Uchiha, Toramaru Uzumaki, Sōsui Okasu, Jukuren Sarutobi,Asura Uzumaki/Genin, Gekihen, Shiro Sora, Kyōei Uzumaki, Senkai, Shinku Seigyoke, Shizuku, Hai Uchiha, Sutefan Esutimu, Akemi (Rebirth Shards), Bobu Nomi, Shunsui Uzumaki, Korosen Nara, Roen Tasuki, Nazrin, Desko, Sōma, Canaan, Nisashi Uzumaki, Sakae, Kameko, Mako Nara, Yosuke Satsuki, Namima Uzumaki, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Mishio Uzumaki, Mishio Uzumaki/Shingetsu, Keiko, Nobuaki Uzumaki, Kyoukou Uzumaki, Muni Uzumaki, Juuki Uzumaki, Kuroi Yokoshima, Aiyoku, Kanashimi, Kokoa |teams=Tenkūgakure Sealing Team, Kindachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using . Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Weapons are the most commonly sealed objects. , a weapons specialist from for example, uses this technique to store her many weapons, making them easier to carry around with her. of also used this technique to store his which he used in battle. Puppet masters also use this technique with their 's either through hidden scrolls in various compartments or a simple seal as a means of increasing their own killing potential as well as hiding useful weapons from the opponent's sight. This can be seen with Sasori's . A wide variety of other things can also be stored in scrolls, to be released when the scroll is opened or under a specific condition. In the manga, this is done with the by . Along with a medium for his sharks, it was used effectively as a trap, immobilising the persons that tried to read the scroll. In the anime this is seen when summoned a large amount of , and with 's technique. Clan::Yaseimei Clan